


The Perfect Prank

by Maixion



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Cute sibling bonding over pranking is fun, Doesn’t follow canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maixion/pseuds/Maixion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eizen and his little sister Edna have been extremely close since… Well… Ever. While many things have managed to deepen their bond over the years, nothing could ever trump their absolute favorite sibling bonding activity: the traditional fine art of pranking.</p><p>Currently on hiatus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eizen combed a lock of golden hair behind his ear as he scanned the room for what felt like the three hundredth time that day. It's not like him to just leave his stuff in random places, he knew that, but a pair of old boots don’t just walk away, do they? A series of slow, loud thunking sounds filled the room. Eizen turned around to see little Edna, her tiny pigtails bouncing with each step, a wide grin on her face and her feet swamped in two blocks of black fabric almost the size of her head.

“Edna, have you seen my boots? I just can't find them anywhere!” He made an over exaggerated face and looked around the room with wide eyes. Edna let out a little giggle and bounced on the tips of her toes. He stares off over her shoulder, focused in on a nonexistent spot near the corner of the room. “Oh wait, I think I see them...” His voice trails off as he approaches Edna’s side, like he's about to walk around her. A curious and confused Edna turns her head towards the place where Eizen was looking, and with her distracted, he plucks the child off the ground and swings her around in his arms. “Gotcha!”

“Eizen!” Edna shrieked and gripped his shoulders tightly with her little chubby hands. Eizen’s oversized boots fall off her feet and onto the ground with a thud. Eizen placed her gently back onto the floor, and she stared at him with an indignant pout on her face.

“Aww, what’s the matter?” Eizen crouched down to her level. Edna’s head turned away from his gaze stubbornly. “Oh, come on Grumpypants,” he pokes at her sides. “Tell me.”

Edna turns her back to Eizen and sighs. “I wanted to wear your boots today,” she replied quietly. Eizen gave her a warm smile and pulled her over to him with an arm over her slim shoulders. She still refused to look at him.

“Now see, that wasn’t so bad,” Eizen turned her over gently so she was forced to look into his sapphire eyes. “They’re still a little bit big for you to wear just yet.” He tapped the edge of his finger on his jaw in thought. “Here, when you get a little older, I’ll let you wear my boots.”

“But that’s too long!” Edna whined.

Eizen laughed at his little sister’s behavior. “Okay, okay, just sit here for a sec.” She hesitated for a moment, then slowly plopped down in front of Eizen so they sat face to face in the middle of the floor. He picked up the fallen boots and pulled them onto Edna’s feet. The boots were heavy and absurdly huge on Edna. It looked like two black blob hellions had attached themselves to her legs and were now swallowing her up to her knees.

“Edna?” He paused. “You have extra ribbons in your trinket box, right?”

“Ummmm…” She put her hand on her chin in thought. “Lemme go check!” She got up and ran towards a little wooden box on the vanity in their room. She picked through collections of pretty stones and seashells they found together on some of their previous outings and tugged up two more ribbons, the same bright green that shone in the ribbons on the pigtails she wore and accented the oceans in her eyes so wonderfully.

“Perfect,” Eizen said with a smile on his face. “Now, bring those over to me.” She gently laid the ribbons onto his hand. She stuck her foot out, still being swallowed by his boots, and he tied the legs of the boots up to her knees with the green ribbon. She lifted herself off the ground and pranced and twirled around the room, testing the boots out.

“I love them! Thankyouthankyouthankyou Eizen!” She wraps her arms around his waist and squeezes.

“Now remember Edna, you can only wear them for today. Otherwise you’ll be tripping all over the place.”

“What are we doing today, Eizen?”

He flashes Edna a devious grin. “It’s a surprise.”

\----------

Eizen and Edna sat crouched behind a table in the middle of a pitch black dark room. Eizen was perched on the tips of his toes, at the ready, but Edna sat directly against him, knees hugged to her chest.

“Well, you ready, Eddy?” He whispered to his little sister. She shifted in her place, but gave no other response. “Nervous?” He added. She nodded. “Come on, sis, he's not gonna get mad or anything, I promise.”

“Okay,” she mumbled, her voice muffled by her knees. Just then, they heard the doorknob turn. Both fell silent as a figure pushed open the door. Stepping in, the bucket of water fell from its perch on top of the door and crashed onto their head. The stranger yelled, now soaking wet with ice cold water, and Eizen laughed hysterically as he pushed the curtains out from the windows, illuminating the room and the poor victim of their prank.

“Happy birthday, loser!” Eizen shouted teasingly to Zaveid, who stood at the doorway grinning and wringing his soaked hair.

“Bucket of water above the door. Classic.” Zaveid laughed. “Come on, you're more creative than that!”

A string of childlike giggles burst out from behind the table. Zaveid peered over Eizen’s shoulder. “Now, what do we have here?” The giggling stopped, and he approached the table and scooped Edna up in his arms. “Hey Eizen, look! I just caught a baby goblin!” Edna began trying to swing her boot-clad feet at Zaveid, and even after he set her down, she continued her assault.

“No fair Zaveid! You're mean! Meany-Zaveidy!”

Eizen and Zaveid laughed even harder. “So Eizen,” Zaveid ignored the childish nickname. “Decided to let the little kiddo borrow your boots again?”

“I don't mind, really,” Eizen replied. “They're pretty old, and they're getting too small for me anyway. And she really likes them, so might as well put a smile on her face.”

“Aww, what a softie.” Zaveid put his arm around Eizen’s shoulders.

“Shut up.”

“Woah, woah, cold dude! That's so unbecoming of a young man.”

Edna’s cheeks puffed out. “Eizen isn't even a grownup yet. You either, Zaveid! You're still a Teeny-Meany-Zaveidy!”

“Well, we're gettin’ there, Blondie.” Zaveid looked between Eizen and Edna. “So Eizen, I found a place that might interest you and the little kiddo. Wanna check it out?”

“Well, I'm up for it. How about you, Eddy?”

Edna pouted. “I guess I could. For you, Eizen. Not Zaveid.”

“Aww, harsh, give Teeny-Meany-Zaveidy a break.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teenage Eizen and tiny Edna are the cutest, aren't they? Not sure exactly how many chapters this will end up being, probably at least five, but anyways, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (And also, I'm so so so SO sorry in advance)


	2. Chapter 2

In retrospect, being up there was probably not the best idea they ever had. Yet here Eizen was, hiking step up step towards the peak of the most notoriously dangerous mountain on the Glenwood continent. It was Edna’s idea first, she had never climbed this particular mountain before, and directly upon spotting the looming presence over the horizon caused her to practically push her older brother in its direction. Edna had rushed on ahead of him in curiosity and an excitement she would never admit out loud, leaving him trudging alone up one of the smoother expanses he's experienced on his trek up Rayfalke Spiritcrest. His heavy boots slushed underneath his feet with every step thanks to some ordeals, as he experienced quite a few more times than he’d like to admit, of accidentally sinking his feet into deep mud puddles. Edna just so happened to pick a day in which it had been raining on and off repeatedly, and after waiting for the worst of it to die down, the poor weather ended up leaving them slick trails and boots caked to the brim with sludge and regret. 

As for Edna, he didn’t have to worry much about her anymore. She had more than proven herself by now; she’s a strong, durable young seraph, and she has kept up on all their past excursions, however difficult. She was completely capable of taking the world on solo, if she really wanted to. Eizen felt an odd mixture of both pride and sad nostalgia at the idea.

So he continued up the path, peering towards the sky where the edge of the mountain met the light of the setting sun. The drizzle finally ended for the day. Smiling, he looked down to the ground and saw the faint outline of handmade rope hidden under weeds and dirt. He immediately stiffened, stopping straight in his tracks to scan the area. The weaved rope subtly placed in a narrow pathway, dark shadow cast by tall mountain peaks, and a deep, sludgy mud puddle, the perfect potential crime scene. He snorted, covering his mouth, and then burst into an uproarious laugh. 

“Wow,” he exclaimed with an overdramatic sarcasm, “You really that bored up here? You should’ve brought a book.”

A head of golden hair identical to his own rose up from behind a rather conveniently-placed boulder. She looked towards the mud, then back at an oddly clean Eizen, her face contorting into a confused and slightly annoyed scowl.

“Wait, how didn’t you…”

He picked up the dirty rope that lay at his feet and waved it over his head like a trophy, which only made Edna more discouraged. Sighing, she pushed herself up from her perch and dusted herself off. Edna had grown to look about the appearance of a 8 year old human child, not quite grown but still much more mature, both in actual age and in attitude, than one her size would be. She had outgrown the childish pigtails she used to wear and now sported shoulder length hair with bangs that had overgrown and were pulled back with a simple pin. She propped her umbrella over her shoulder delicately, drops of moisture still glistening in the lingering sunlight from the past rain.

“Observant as ever, I see,” she tapped the umbrella on her shoulder absentmindedly, still wearing the same look of disappointment.

Eizen laughed triumphantly. “Maybe next time.” He ruffled her hair teasingly, causing her to push his hand away and look up at him with a small smile. The smile she wore wasn’t entirely sweet or kind, but had more of a mischievous demeanor. He walked past her and was prepared with another witty quip, then halted when he felt a small tremor beneath his feet. A loss of balance, a brief feeling of weightlessness, and then a cold, seeping feeling oozing up to his thighs. Realization hit him, and he looked up from his muddy cushion to see a smug Edna, bending over to pluck a stray hairpin out of the soft earth and mockingly mimicking his earlier actions, waving the pin over her head.

\----------

“What, you think you could do better?”

“Oh, I know I can do better.” Eizen argued with his little sister. Edna just brushed the comment off with a small snicker and a wave of her hand. “I’m serious!”

“Really? Because I think if you were really as good as you say you are, you would have noticed my hairpin in the ground, wouldn’t you have?”

“Okay, okay, I’ll admit you got me this time.”

She flashed him a smug grin. “Well what do we have here? The student has surpassed the teacher?”

“Lucky shot,” he huffed.

“Suuuuuure.” She rolled her eyes and smiled back at him. A small silence hung in the air as they looked over the cliff sides. They sat cross legged, side to side on the edge of a high cliff to break before continuing on. By now, the sun had just disappeared over the horizon, the sky glowing in magnificent purple and pink hues. The emerging stars overhead twinkled in pools of blue as the two siblings stared off into the dusk.

“Isn’t it magnificent?”

Eizen turned his head. On Edna’s face was a look so soft and content that he wasn't sure at first if she had actually said it or if he was going crazy. Instead, he laughed.

“It is,” he answered. He continued, in more of a sarcastic tone, “Who would have ever thought a place so feared by humans could be so great?”

She smiled at the remark. “We should stay here longer.” Edna continued. “We don’t have any place to be. We can camp out here tonight. And we can sleep too. We haven’t done that in a while.”

“Really?” Eizen furrowed his brow at the suggestion. “We haven’t slept much since we still lived in the old house together. I’ve always seen it more as a burden.”

“Not always, Eizen.”

“Yeah, but that was back when we were still getting used to being seraphim. In fact, we didn’t even know we were human before until Zaveid sa-”

“Eww, don’t remind me.” Eizen saw through the shadows of the fast approaching night that Edna had scrunched her nose up in disgust. Edna harbored a deep boiling hatred towards the humans, for reasons Eizen could not completely understand for himself. While he often found them whiny, annoying, weak, thick-headed, selfish, amongst a million other tiny grievances, he never quite hated them. In fact, he had often tried to cooperate with them, if he could. Though them being whiny, annoying, weak, thick-headed, and selfish little slimy humans, this mostly didn't work out. 

“Wait, was that ‘eww’ aimed at humans or Zaveid?” Eizen said jokingly. 

Edna covered her mouth with a hand, trying not to laugh. She failed, and a string of small muffled giggles burst out from behind her hand. “Come on, you know what I meant,” she manages to huff out when her laughter died down.

“I wasn’t wrong, though, was I?”

“Okay, you weren’t wrong about that.”

They sat in silence once again, for how long, they didn’t know. Not like they really cared about the time. The rest of the lingering twilight was spent sharing thoughts and stories and feelings alike, reminiscing on everything and struggling to build a fire. Edna cracked the occasional joke about how she wished Eizen had been born as a fire seraph instead, and Eizen tearing up with laughter when Edna failed to keep the fire going for more than a few minutes. Night fell like a cool sheet over their heads, and they slept. Slept for the first time in centuries, after sharing their good nights. The only remaining illumination resided in the soft glow of the stars, painting pictures in the sky with their brilliant light, and in the souls of two earth seraphim who glowed with desire for adventure and a desire for moments like these to last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long, sorry! I had like 14 hours of time to kill the past few days having sat in a car the entire time on the way to Alabama, and even then I barely got any writing done. I'm thinking as of right now this story will be 7 chapters. That is including the epilogue. Hopefully once I get back home in a week I'll have more time to pump chapters out...
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
